Clins d'oeil (animation)
Au fil des années, Star Trek est devenu une véritable icône culturelle. De nombreuses animations ont fait des références subtiles à Star Trek ou sont des parodies de l'univers. Atomic Betty Animation franco-canadienne, 2004. Atomic Betty sur wikipedia * Saison 1: épisode 51: "Docteur Cérébral et Mister Monstre (Franken Brain)". Vers la fin de l'épisode nous pouvons voir le père de Betty porter l'uniforme de la division des sciences * Saison 3: épisode 24: "Lulu la goulue (Lulu on the Loose)". Un des aliens est Spock avec le nom de Spock mais il a la peau verte. Futurama :Voir l'article détaillé: Futurama * Véritablement destinée à un public fan de S.F., la série Futurama contient de très nombreuses références à Star Trek, ne serait-ce qu'à travers Leonard Nimoy, exposé au Musée des Têtes, qui fait de fréquentes apparitions. En outre, il y a un épisode complet spécifiquement destiné aux trekkies (épisode 4.12, "Là où aucun fan n'est jamais allé"), où apparaissent tous les membres de l'équipage classique (William Riker y fait aussi un court passage). Ainsi, on y voit un vaisseau klingon, le siège du capitaine Pike, les restes de l'Enterprise, et on y rencontre une sorte de 'Compagnon', tout cela au cours d'un épisode inspiré à la fois par 'Guerre, Amour et Compagnon' et par 'Arena'. Il était une fois Gigi, Magical Princess Gigi, 魔法のプリンセスミンキーモモ, Mahō no Princess Minky Momo * Animation japonaise, 1982. Épisode 30: ふるさと行きの宇宙船 - "Furusato yuki no uchūsen" - "L'Amateur de contes de fées" Gigi sur wikipedia ** A 2min47 : Apparaît "Star Trick" sur la porte et nous pouvons voir Spock et Kirk en sortir ** A 5min35 : Nous pouvons voir la maquette de l'USS Enterprise sur le bureau du commandant. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CU0rC6516lo Gigi épisode 30.jpg| Gigi épisode 30 (2).jpg| Gigi épisode 30 (3).jpg| MAD''TV'' Cette série est diffusée en France à partir d'octobre 2011 sur la chaîne France 4. * Saison 1: ** Épisode 4: "Star Blecch/uGlee" - L'équipage de Star Blecch tente de stopper le Capitaine Zero (Nero) avant que la planète Vulcain ne soit détruite. (video sur YouTube). Dans "Beauty Tips with Megan Fox", Capitaine Zero (Nero) apparaît en caméo à la fin. Capitaine Zero (Nero) fait d'autres caméos avec différents personnages. ** Épisode 5: "Wall-E-Nator/Extreme Renovation: House Edition" - Spock et Nero font un caméo dans le passage sur les noces. * Épisode 13: "Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney/Malcolm in the Middle Earth": Spock apparaît après avoir chuté de The Chronicles of Narnia. * Saison 2: ** Épisode 7: "Transboremores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon/The Walking Fred" Les Simpson * Kang et Kodos sont les deux vilains aliens vus régulièrement tout au long de la série. ... * Saison 4: ** épisode 6: "Itchy & Scratchy: le film" ("Itchy & Scratchy: The movie") ** épisode 12: "Le monorail" (FR) - "Marge contre le monorail" (Q) ("Marge vs the monorail") * Saison 6: ** épisode 1: "Bart des ténèbres" ("Bart of darkness") * ... * Saison 15, épisode 17: "Klingon, j'arrive !" (FR) - Le Barbant de Séville (Q) ("My Big Fat Geek Wedding") * Saison 18, épisode 16: "Homerazzi" * Saison 21, épisode 15: "Baiser volé" (FR) - "En présence de mon avocate" (Q) ("Stealing First Base") Itchy and Scratchy The Movie.jpg|Saison 4, épisode 6 Bart of Darkness.jpg|Saison 6, épisode 1 Deep Space Homer 1.jpg| Deep Space Homer 2.jpg| The Simpsons Voyager Party.jpg|Saison 18, épisode 16 The Simpsons kiss.jpg|Saison 21, épisode 15 Homer vs the Gorn.jpg| catégorie:Star Trek